


Revenge For The Death Of The Fair Lady Grimm

by violencia_orange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Corpses, Dancing, Death, F/M, Night, Nightmares, Original Character Death(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violencia_orange/pseuds/violencia_orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a small cottage, there lived a happy couple named Grimm. They had been married for a short time, and were yet revelling in their joy. But a dark stranger had set his eyes on the fair Lady Grimm, and he would have her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge For The Death Of The Fair Lady Grimm

Into the forest, he wandered at night  
Forgetting his sorrow, forgetting the light  
Into the forest, his feet carried him  
And he rushed to the home of the fair Lady Grimm

This home was a cottage, concealed by the trees  
Where she lived with her husband, of scarcely three weeks  
This home was his heaven, for here dwelled within  
The loveliest maiden, the fair Lady Grimm

As he came to the door, and he opened it wide  
He beheld the fair maiden, who'd no reason to hide  
As he came to the house, and he entered therein  
The moon rose to shine on the fair Lady Grimm

Her body was splayed on a chair in the room  
Where he'd siphoned her blood, and devoured her groom  
Her body was draped o'er this chair like a doll  
And she wore her best gown— she was dressed for the ball

He lifted her weight in the crook of one arm  
And they danced in the cottage, and he kept her warm  
He lifted her body, and twirled her 'round  
And they danced in the cottage with nary a sound

The bones of her groom, on the table they laid  
And they watched as he danced with the loveliest maid  
The bones of her groom sought revenge—yes they did  
Revenge on the one who killed fair Lady Grimm

At the end of the night, when the dance had to end  
He set body in chair, and kissed dead body's hand  
At the end of the night, he would pay for the sin  
The sin he committed on dead fair Lady Grimm

When he quitted the cottage, he soon came to find  
That the forest was darker, leaving him blind  
When he quitted the cottage, he found himself lost  
But none of that mattered, with sunrise, came cost

The cost of his life, immortal and young  
Restricted the contact of his skin and the sun  
The cost of the blood of the fair Lady Grimm  
Was the life of the thief who committed the sin

So he stumbled and fell, hit his head on a rock  
And split said head open, inducing his shock  
He stumbled and fell, and died to atone  
For the sin he committed, the sin he had done

When morning came, naught was left, save for charred bones  
And his blood and his brains splattered over the stones  
His remains, they were found in forest light dim  
He had paid for the death of the fair Lady Grimm


End file.
